User blog:Phendranaguardian/Questions
Sure, i'll do this too. Firstly, how did you discover Patapon? *Went on a moving trip accross Canada a few years back, so my folks bought me 3 random games to play, Patapon was one of them. What was your first impression of the game? *Cute What was your first Almighty name? *Buba Which of the games have you played? (Patapon 1, 2, 3) *All of em' Which game was your favourite? *3 If there was one thing you could add to Patapon, what would it be? *A lot, i've listed pages of the stuff so i'll just spare your time on this one. If you want specifics, just ask. If there was one thing you could remove from Patapon, what would it be? *C-Hiss, I didn't really get that character, they needed a different Darkhero How many people do you know (irl not internet) that play/know of Patapon? *56 What does your family think about the game? Have you played it with them? *They think it's cute What do your friends think about the game? Have you played it with them? *They love it, i've only played with one. Playing The Game How long did it take until you could call yourself "good" at the game? *A few hours When was your biggest rage moment? *Patapon 2, fighting the Dekapon and Giant Mushroom with endless HP Which units do you rely on the most? *Shield class units and Mahopons from Patapon 2 Which units did you neglect? *Kibapons What is your playing style? (Charge through with basic units, Farm and upgrade etc.) *Hit em' with stat effects, only upgrade one unit, then use him to level up everyone else faster. How long did it take you to finish the games? (Until credits not total) *1- A Week *2- Two Weeks *3- Two weeks Which part of the game would you say was the most difficult? *See biggest rage moment Which part of the game was the most anti-climatic for you? *All the events at the end of Patapon 3 (Ragewolf's death/banishment, weak final boss, not knowing of sonarchy's fate) (Patapon 2) Who is your most evolved unit? *All fully evolved (Patapon 3) What is the rarest piece of equipment you have found? *Plenty of purple equipment, no green. All ancient/purple equipment gained from the first two games Generic Questions Favourite unit? *Chasibara Favourite theme? *PikkuraKotta (Shookle) Favourite minigame? *Forging Weapons at blacksmith (patapon 1/2) Favourite boss? *Shooshookle (Nice plant, NICE PLANT, AAUUGGH) Favourite game? *3 Favourite character? *Hukmen (Patapon 2) Favourite rarepon? *Wagyanba Favourite mission? *Ultrasonic Air Defence Favourite moment? *Fighting the Karmen Generals Favourite equipment? *Legendary Chariot (Green) Patapedia How did you find Patapedia? *Stratagizing for Patapon 3 What convinced you to join Patapedia? *Posting my own info, aiding the addition of info, I already have 4 other wiki pages so why not. Why did you choose your username? *I use this name on every account i've made on: Youtube, Deviantart, etc What would you rate the pages here? *4.9/5 every site has things to add If you could change one thing here what would it be? *More hints for missions If you were given admin rights what would be the first thing you do here? *Freak Out, maybe make a new poll If you could change the Featured Article what would you change it to? *Legendary Equipment If you could change the Poll what would you change it to? *Best Class (shield, archer, spear) Do you find it easy to navigate through Patapedia? *Most of the time Why is it so hard to come up with 10 questions? *It's not, I can come up with dozens to add to this It's Almost Over Which country are you from? *Canada How was this questionnaire? *I love polls, questionnaires, etc HIT ME WITH MORE QUESTIONS (Choose your own question for anyone to answer!) *How long have you been Playing Patapon? 1- a month to 100% 2- 2 months to 100% 3- 2-3 years, haven't even gotten to 20% (mind I started a new file at the beginning of the summer) Category:Blog posts